Lost Princess: Who Knew, Right?
by LunarBasket
Summary: Rapunzel confronts Eugene on the startling discovery she makes whilst in the tower - she's the lost princess. Rapunzel/Eugene Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I've been bit by the Tangled bug, hard! Although I have a few other ideas, this one popped into my head and demanded to be written – so write it I did

This takes place right after Rapunzel's tear heals Eugene…some slight variances (yes, I'm aware Pascal is MIA). I really wanted to know what Eugene's reaction was when he found out Rapunzel was the lost princess so this is a quick little one-shot. May or may not develop into something more substantial in the future. I apologize for the wonky spacing when I uploaded this, just can't get my spacing right! ;) Enjoy!

I asked Santa for the rights to Tangled for Christmas…Unfortunately I don't think I've been very good this year :(

* * *

"Eugene!" With a strangled sob Rapunzel threw her arms around the bandit and twined her fingers tightly into his hair. His breath, hot and damp against her skin, reassured her that he was alive as he murmured soothingly into the crook of her neck.

"Rapunzel." He sighed softly and pulled her into his lap until she was pressed flush against his chest. Watery green eyes met hazel an instant before she pulled his head down into a kiss. Eugene's eyes widened in surprise as her lips moved hesitantly against his. It was clumsy and so not anything like the ladies Flynn Rider was used to. Rapunzel's kiss was feather-light and filled with a nervous uncertainty that he found so endearing it was hard not to kiss her back. His hands slid from her waist to cup her cheeks as he guided her with his lips. Her startled gasp quickly turned into a throaty moan that made Eugene's stomach clench in anticipation as he moved to nip lightly at the delicate skin of her jaw.

"Eu-Eugene." It was the squirming that cleared his hazy mind just enough to stop himself from completely devouring the now-brunette perched on his lap.

"I, umm- think that's enough for now." He coughed and nonchalantly slid Rapunzel to the side so she was sitting next to him, crossing his legs and folding his arms in a feat that would have made Flynn Rider proud. _Eugene Fitzherbert or not, I've still got it. _

"Why did you stop?" God help him, she was looking at him like _that._ She had those bedroom eyes that all females were capable of but very few, in Flynn Rider's professional opinion anyway, knew how to consciously use to their advantage. Eugene was willing to bet that damn crown that she had never been kissed before today and yet she was, without a doubt in his mind, positively _smoldering. _

"Eugene?" Her fingertips rested lightly on top of her swollen lips, her glittering green eyes fixated on the curve of his mouth. Eugene suppressed a groan when the tip of her tongue wet her lips before she worried them gently with her teeth.

"That's a story for another time, Blondie." He noticed her brief hesitation as she raised a hand to finger her newly shorn hair. Before he could read too far into the flitting expressions in her eyes, she scrunched her nose in distaste and swatted him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"_That _was for making me think you left with the crown! And _that_," she slapped his arm again, "was for chopping off all my hair! And _this_…_This _is for dying and leav-leaving me all alone." Her voice cracked as the wound, still fresh in both of their minds, replayed in her head.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm alright, see? And I have _you _to thank for that." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her snug against his side. In that moment Eugene Fitzherbert was utterly content with his life, drastic as the change in goals and motivations had been. Not even in his childhood dreams of a better life did he once envision himself falling in love. There had been money and fame and yes, maybe even a remote island, but that had all changed the instant the back of his head was introduced to Rapunzel's frying pan. Even now, sitting in the tower with the remarkable young woman at his side Eugene was ill-prepared for what she was about to tell him.

"I have something to tell you." She said softly, eyes trained on her hands as they twisted uneasily in her lap.

"Oh?" He raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched a hand move to the lace cuff of her dress sleeve to pick at a loose thread. With a nod she peeked up at him through her lashes in silence.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" He nudged her gently in the side with an elbow that made her laugh uneasily. Eugene watched in puzzlement as her eyes darted around the room. It wasn't until she craned her head back and looked up that he realized she was looking at the paintings covering the walls.

"Look. See that design?"

"What, the rabbit?"

"_No. _Above that, under the girl's dress."

"I already know what's under a lady's dress, and believe me it's not-" He wiped the smirk off his face when she shot him a withering glare, and jabbed her pointer finger in emphasis towards the mural.

"_Eugene!_"

"Alright! Alright! Yea I see it, what about it?"

"What does that remind you of?"

"A starfish?"

"Try the kingdom crest." He coughed into his hand to hide his smirk. It appeared that only two days in his company and Rapunzel had already grasped the concept of sarcasm. He tilted his head to the right and watched as she traced the pattern in the air in front of him.

"Yea, I guess I can see that. So?"

"So? Look around you, Eugene. Open your eyes. Look over there. And here, above you." She pointed to each and every sun crest lining the tower walls, from the ceiling to the closet she had once so lovingly stuffed him in.

"So you like the royal crest, what about it?"

"I've been painting it my whole life, Eugene. I-" Her brows furrowed as she ran a frustrated hand through her shortened hair. The slightly surprised look on her face spoke volumes – it was going to take a while until brushing her hair wouldn't come as a complete shock.

"You what?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." She muttered with a shake of her head. Even _she _didn't quite believe it.

"You don't really think that, do you? I mean, you have- sorry-_had_, magical hair that glowed when you sang. I'm sorry but there's just not anything else you can tell me that-"

"_I'm the lost princess!_" The words slipped past her lips in a rush as if she could no longer contain them.

Eugene snapped his mouth shut. Opened it again. _Nope. Still no good. _Closed it. She watched him anxiously for a reaction, a hand resting lightly on his thigh. The suave Flynn Rider would have made a move. Unfortunately Eugene Fitzherbert was incapable of such reactions at the moment.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I'm the lost princess."

"And _why _do you think that?" He struggled to gather his thoughts and tried his very hardest not to freak out. That was the absolute last thing she needed right now.

"Well, aside from these strange pictures that flashed through my head…Moth- I mean, Gothel confirmed it."

Eugene sat in stunned silence, knowing that he should be talking but incapable of forming a coherent thought. Rapunzel was the lost princess? It was almost too absurd to even entertain the idea. And yet…

"All these years that the kingdom has been searching, sending out those lanterns…and you've been locked up _here_ all along." It was a sickening thought, settling heavily in the pit of his stomach. Eighteen years spent in a tower and her only human contact had been with a fraud of a mother. His hands clenched into fists as anger, red and hot swelled in his chest. If only he had gotten here sooner…but he hadn't.

"It's okay, Eugene...It wasn't _that _bad."

"Wasn't that bad? Rapunzel for eighteen years you were locked up with a psychotic woman who-"

"_Loved _me. She loved me, Eugene. I have to believe that. Otherwise…" She bowed her head as soft sobs for the only mother she had ever known made her slight frame tremble. Guilt, an emotion he was not overly familiar with being a thief and all, had him scooping the weeping princess into his arms.

"It'll be alright." He kissed the top of her head and rocked her until her tears began to subside into soft hiccups. Tiny fists were reluctant to relinquish their hold on his dampened shirt as he pulled back to meet her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all weepy on you." She gestured to the tearstains on his shirt with a watery laugh and used the back of her hands to dry her flushed cheeks.

"Hey, you're the princess right? If you need my shoulder to cry on, you can just command it."

"Command?" She sounded absolutely horrified at the idea, her eyes wide with unease as she shook her head.

"I don't _ever_ want anything with you to be a-a _command_." Her genuine repulsion at the idea eased one of his many doubts. Princess or not, Rapunzel was still Rapunzel.

"Then it doesn't have to be. _You _are my dream now. Wherever you go, I'll follow."

"Even to the palace? To meet my…parents?" She stumbled over the foreign word. To think, she had _parents_! The idea sent hundreds of butterflies loose in her stomach.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Blondie…What with all the wanted signs and all…" He trailed off when she placed a finger on his lips to silence him and gave him a look that he would later lovingly call her "princess mode".

"My first order of business as princess of the Kingdom of Corona shall be to eliminate the warrant for your arrest. How was that? Did I sound like a real princess?"

"Yea, just like a real princess." Eugene chuckled as a smile spread across her face. With a mischievous grin he reached out and ruffled her hair, laughing when she drew back in mock anger.

"I could have you arrested for that, you know!"

"Now that would just completely go against your first order." With a harrumph Rapunzel leaned against the thief and closed her eyes with a content sigh. Eugene smiled and let his eyes close as exhaustion slowly crept in.

"A real princess, huh?" She murmured sleepily. Eugene chuckled softly and gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"Who knew, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out I wasn't able to stop writing, so I suppose this will be a series of snippets and one-shots. I just adore Rapunzel and Eugene too much to stop!

Thank you all for your favorite story adds and kind words! Reviews are greatly appreciated and add fuel to the fire ;)

* * *

"But what if they don't _like _me?" She tugged nervously at the weathered hem of her dress as she eyed the yawning stretch of the bridge before them. Maxiums offered her a whicker of encouragement before nudging his head against her back in an effort to propel her forward. Pascal clicked with irritation as he was struggled to hold onto the stumbling princess' shoulder.

"They'll _love _you, Blondie. Trust me on this one." Even as he patted her back Eugene's eyes were alertly scanning the crowds. It had been nothing short of a miracle that with the help of Max and the Snuggly Duckling thugs he'd managed to escape a hanging and legions of kingdom guards. Even more miraculous was the notion that the thugs had somehow kept the angered mob from following.

Though neither of them would admit it, Eugene and Max had both begrudgingly come to an understanding. _Thank you for that one, Rapunzel. _It was a palpable relief to know that he didn't have to hide from the stallion any longer, loath as Max was to the idea. Eugene pretended not to notice the snorts and glares that were directed his way, choosing instead to try and coax the petite princess in front of him forward.

"You were here just last night and you _loved _it."

"I know." She grimaced as if the acknowledgement itself was too painful, her eyes trained on the castle in the distance. Eugene found it hard to believe that this was the same free spirited woman that had cajoled him, _Flynn Rider_ – thief extraordinaire, and the townsfolk of Corona into dancing giddily through the square. The same woman that had walked through this very kingdom in wide-eyed surprise, gasping and twirling in rapture and awe at the decorations and bustle of the crowds.

"Hey, this should be the happiest day of your life." He took her hands in his own and squeezed them gently until she looked up at him. She offered a small, uncertain smile in return before turning her attention back to the foreboding bridge.

"It is, but…"

"But?" Eugene never heard her response because a moment later he found himself on his knees with his hands being pulled roughly behind his back.

"We've got him! We've finally caught the thief!"

"No no no, hey! Let him go! Are you even listening to me?" Rapunzel was flitting back and forth in front of him, her eyes wide in confusion as she watched the palace guards bind Eugene's wrists with a thick piece of rope. _That was sure going to leave a mark. _Unfortunately for both of them, the irate princess was blatantly being ignored as the guards surrounded their prisoner.

Rapunzel's eyes flashed quickly to Max and in a twirl of purple and pink skirts Eugene watched her scramble up onto the horse's back, Pascal hopping onto his head and holding on for dear life. She bobbled unsteadily as Max reared back with a rather impressive whinny, his front hooves pawing at the air just above the sea of helmets.

There was a brief moment of silence before the guards suddenly turned their attention to the disruption. Eugene winced in sympathy as he caught the brief flicker of panic in her eyes moments before the same hardened resolve he had witnessed upon their first meeting washed over her.

"Who dares to ride the captain's horse?" A burly guard muscled his way through the throng until he was standing directly in front of Max.

"Release that man." The words were swallowed in the excited murmuring of the growing crowd. Max shifted uneasily on his feet as the guard made a move to remove Rapunzel from his back.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Eugene, who had been rather docile up until that moment, sprang to his feet and shouldered his way through the mass of people until he could take a defensive stance between Rapunzel and the overzealous guard.

"Then I'll just as easily dispose of you first, Rider."

"Wait! Stop! Don't hurt him."

"Oh? And I should listen to the thief's harlot _why_?" The surrounding guards erupted into raucous laughter and catcalls, oblivious to the murderous flash in Eugene's eyes. _I swear I'll kill all of them. Every last one. _Before he could act on his thoughts Rapunzel's voice sounded with a startling clarity that quieted the crowd.

"I _demand_ that you release that man at once. By order of your _princess._" The words were snapped with such ferocity that even Eugene was stunned into silence.

_ Atta' girl!_ Pride swelled in his chest as he watched her stare down her nose, and oh what an adorable nose it was, at a man nearly three times her size. She sat tall in the saddle, her back rigid and her lips drawn into a thin, tight line. Not for the first time Eugene marveled at her stubbornness to back down. The surrounding crowd fell into a hushed silence as they waited with unbelieving anticipation.

"Princess? Now _that's _a laugh." The guard chuckled, though this time more uneasily than before.

"Then if you're so unwilling to believe me, throw my friend and I in the dungeon." Her careless shrug, just a slight lift of the shoulders, dared him to take her into custody.

"If what you say is true, where is your proof?" He was floundering now, unwilling to risk the wrath of the King and Queen should he throw their daughter in a holding cell. Eugene could see the beads of sweat as they disappeared into the collar of his uniform. Behind him Rapunzel faltered. What substantial proof _did _they have? Nothing but a dead woman's words and a fuzzy child's recollection of the past.

Albeit her composed posture and carefully blank face, Eugene could see the mild panic in her large, green eyes. Her trembling hands held onto Max's reigns in a white-knuckled grip as she began to unravel before his eyes. _Think, Flynn, think! _

"If she's lying, I'll turn myself in."

"Eugene!" The princess turned wide, horrified eyes on the man standing next to the stallion. He quelled her protests with a hard look before turning back to face the now grinning guard.

"Oh? And what good is the word of a lying _thief_?"

"You have _my _word. Better yet, my _promise_. If I'm lying I promise we will cooperate fully and you may lock us up. And I _never_ break my promise. _Ever_." Eugene watched in silent admiration as she slid deftly from Max's back and marched right up to the skeptical man. Her unwavering gaze had the guard clearing his throat and tugging at the neck of his uniform as he nodded. Having been on the receiving end of that determined gaze quite a few times, Eugene had no doubt that they'd be taken to the palace after all.

"Alright. Let's go." As the man barked orders and tried to break up the crowd, Rapunzel hurried over to Eugene and loosened the ropes around his wrists just enough so he could slip his hands free.

"Not too shabby. Didn't know you had it in you, Blondie." He carelessly threw an arm around her shoulder as they followed their rather reluctant guide through the town and into the palace.

"Eugene, I don't know _what_ I'm doing." She sighed glumly up at the stretch of castle walls that reminded her so much of her tower that she wondered if this was really any improvement at all.

"Deep down I think you do."

"But what if-"

"Wait here while your arrival is announced." Before either of them could react the pair was ushered onto a balcony and the large doors slammed shut with a resounding finality that only further terrified the princess.

"This was a mistake. I've _got _to get out of here."

"Rapunzel…"

"No, _we've _got to get out of here. I think we can still make it before they get back! Eugene, help me over the side here and-" Rapunzel swung one leg over the balcony railing and was just about to swing the other over when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you _crazy_?" Eugene swung around and dumped the hysterical girl into an unceremonious heap on the floor. She blinked, startled momentarily into silence by the stern look on his face.

"Look, we can't just…run away when things get hard." He ran a hand roughly through his hair as he fought to hide the fact that she had nearly driven him to an early death. _Again_.

"_You _did." She shot him a cross look as she climbed to her feet and brushed the dirt off her skirt. Eugene grimaced in distaste. The chit was far too perceptive for her own good. _Rapunzel 1…Eugene 0. _

"That was different. I was young, I didn't know any better."

"For eighteen years all I knew was that tower, Eugene. And…And I'll be damned if I left one tower for another!" She finished the thought with a wide-eyed gasp and slapped a hand over her mouth. Eugene couldn't stop the laughter that slipped past his lips as he watched her furtively look around to see if anyone else had heard her outburst.

"It isn't funny." She groused as she reached out to smack him half heartedly on the arm.

"Answer me this. Are you really willing to just quietly walk away? Where's that spunk? That eagerness? Where's the girl that singlehandedly stuffed Flynn Rider in her closet and blackmailed him with a _frying pan _to show her the world?"

"She's terrified."

"Hey now. I will _always _rescue you from any type of prison they might try and throw you in – tower, bedroom, stuffy princess meetings, tutors…you name it and I'll be there in a heartbeat." With a lopsided grin Eugene reached out and gently brushed away the single tear that had slipped down her cheek. With a shaky sigh Rapunzel leaned into the warmth of his touch and the overwhelming urgency to flee faded.

"Is that a promise, Flynn Rider?"

"You bet it is."

Eugene took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze a moment before the balcony doors swung open, announcing the arrival of the King and Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again Rapunzel and Eugene have this odd way of enslaving me to write more…I just can't get them out of my head! One thing that irked me was Gothel's outrageous comments about Rapunzel's weight/maturity/beauty etc so I touched on that a tiny bit here. Really I could have done a whole hurt/comfort story revolving around it, but I didn't feel it was necessary. I think Rapunzel would have covered rather quickly with Eugene by her side. Still, I do think she would (understandably) have some of those insecurities.

Thank you for all your kind words! Nothing motivates me to write more than reviews…Reviews are love!

* * *

The first week of her new life as Princess of the Kingdom of Corona was such a giant, dizzying blur that Rapunzel wasn't quite sure what had happened. Physically she had been present, of course, but aside from the dull ache in her lower back and the ringing in her ears there was little evidence that could convince her that she had actually taken part in the celebration.

Sitting as she was now, on the floor at the foot of her canopied bed, Rapunzel breathed a heavy sigh of relief and hastily kicked off her slippers, wiggling her toes. The cool marble felt wonderful on her throbbing feet and helped ease the discomfort from being pinched all day. She didn't understand why anybody would put their feet through such agony, it just didn't seem necessary.

Looking down at the sea of lavender and lace pooled around her, Rapunzel couldn't quite fight off the nagging feeling that she just didn't belong. Had the dress been on anyone else she was sure she would have adored it. Instead the fabric made her itch and the train was so long that she was pretty sure the tears at the bottom were from clumsily tripping on the hem. The constricting bodice had Rapunzel fearing that she would never, _ever_ get out of the thing – after all it had taken two women to lace her up in the back and she had no idea where to find them again. The voluminous gown replaced the weight of her hair, tying her more intimately to the kingdom and this life than she felt comfortable with. With a sniffle she buried her head in her hands in hopeless frustration and wept.

That was how Eugene found the princess – in a heap of bright silk and ornate lace with her head bowed and resting on her drawn up knees. He was at her side in an instant, the bundle he was carrying discarded on the bed as he kneeled at her side, mindful of the dress.

"Eu-Eugene?" She sniffled and hurriedly wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. Their time together had been brief and fleeting and far too scarce for the princess' liking. It was often just in passing that they had time for a greeting and little more before she was being whisked away in the opposite direction.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh? This is what you call fine?" Eyebrows raised in disbelief he motioned to her sprawled out on the floor. Rapunzel grinned sheepishly in response and shrugged.

"I'm just…"

"Tired? Frustrated? Scared? Overwhelmed?" Her eyes grew bigger with each guess as he repeatedly hit the nail on the head.

"Yes! How did you know?" She reached out and snatched his hands in hers as if she expected him to tell her he was a mind reader. With a relieved laugh Eugene got to his feet and tugged her with him.

"Lucky guess. Now why don't you tell me what's buggin' you." He watched the various emotions flash through her eyes before she sighed morosely and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. It was an endearing habit she had picked up when she realized she no longer had 70 feet of blonde hair to twirl around her fingers when she was nervous.

"It's nothing." She peeked up at him through her eyelashes and met his disbelieving stare. "Alright, it's _everything_."

"Everything? That's kinda vague, Blondie."

"I haven't had a spare moment just to breathe! I've been taken from meetings to ballrooms and into town to meet with the people. It's all happening so fast! And to top it off my feet hurt because my shoes are too tight and _I don't even know if I'll ever get out of this dress_!" Rapunzel blurted as fresh tears of frustration made her eyes sparkle and lower lip tremble. She roughly grabbed the skirt of the offending dress and lifted it up for him to see. With an embarrassed cough, Eugene gently pried the fabric from her fingers until it fell back in place, effectively obscuring the tantalizing view of her legs. Clearly her etiquette lessons hadn't started yet, or she would have been aware of just how improper it was for a woman of any upbringing to lift her skirts for the world to see. Eugene of course couldn't say he minded so long as she was the one doing the flashing and he was the only one on the receiving end.

"You don't know if you can…get out of your dress?" The thought was so absurd he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"It took _two _people to get me into this thing, Eugene. _Two_! Into a _dress_!" She whirled around and pointed to the tightly laced bodice in the back. _Now _he understood.

"C'mere. You're not stuck forever." The thought brought a smile to his face that he quickly wiped away when she looked over her shoulder at him with her large doe eyes.

"I'm not?" She sagged with relief and moved as close to Eugene as she could without getting tangled in the excess fabric pooled around her feet.

"Nope. In fact, I'll have you out of here in no time."

"But Eugene, how-?" He silenced her with the gentle tap of a finger on her nose before eyeing the laces that held the dress firmly in place. He winced in sympathy as he tugged at the stubborn knot. It didn't budge. Without a second thought he unsheathed the knife at his hip, a present of thanks from the King and Queen, and promptly sliced his way down the laces in the bodice.

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around her torso before the dress could fall completely to the floor. It hadn't occurred to Eugene that the reason it had been laced so tightly was also the reason that the dress had stayed on in the first place. _Crap._

"I am _so _sorry." He meant it, really he did. Though he was sure he didn't sound too sorry at the moment as he was currently fixated by the smooth expanse of pale skin the dress had revealed. _I guess Flynn Rider lives on. _

"Eugene! Why did you do that?" Rapunzel was far too busy eyeing the torn laces and holding her dress up to notice the strange expression on Eugene's face. Which was a good thing because he was pretty sure they were _so _not ready for _that_ kind of talk yet.

"You were right, you needed two people to get out of that thing. I was just rectifying that problem. No need to thank me." He flashed her a smile as he made his way over to the wardrobe in the far corner of her room. It would certainly not bode well for him if someone came in right now and found the princess in her current state of near undress while he was still present.

"I don't think that was necessary though. It really was a lovely dress." She pursed her lips in thought – a moment ago she would have done _anything _to get out of the thing and now she almost mourned the loss.

"It was such a fantastic, wonderful dress that also doubled as a death trap. I get it." He grabbed a simple purple dress that had been tucked away behind all the lace, ribbons, and poof and tossed it in her direction. Like the gentleman he pretended to be, Eugene waited impatiently with his back turned as the rustling sound of fabric filled the room.

"You can turn around now."

"Alright, what gives. I've done my part and saved the damsel _in-this-dress_…That was a joke, Blondie. You're supposed to laugh."

"What? Oh, right! Sorry." Her nervous laughter was unsettling. This was not how he had imagined their life in the palace.

"Why don't you tell me what's _really_ wrong?" He was unprepared for the deflated look on her face when she finally met his eyes. It made him uneasy.

"I don't think I belong here, Eugene. I mean look at me. I can't wear shoes or fancy dresses. I don't remember a single thing from any of those _boring _meetings and don't even get me started on how they made Pascal wait outside. Everything I do, every move I make is under constant scrutiny. It's all so unnerving!" She threw her hands up in exasperation as she begged Eugene with her eyes to understand. And he did. He knew exactly what it felt like to live in a world where you felt you didn't belong. Hell, he was doing it right now, every day that he woke up and went to bed in the palace.

"Where do you _think _you belong then?"

"I'm not sure. But I know it's not here. Moth-Gothel always said I wasn't pretty or mature or thin enough, all of which I'm positive a princess _should_ be."

"She said _what?_" Eugene seethed and in that moment wished the bitch was alive so he could kill her again himself. Rapunzel shrugged as if it was no big deal, but the deflated look in her eyes betrayed her.

"You should _never_ take what that woman said to heart. Not pretty enough? Have you looked in the mirror? Seen the way men look at you?" Unfortunately he had seen the way men looked at her which was why he often opted out of her public outings. Call it a hunch but he thought it might look bad if he resorted to threatening the princess' admirers.

"No, but-"

"Not mature enough? Who was it that suggested Max become captain of the guard? Or saved my sorry ass from being locked up? That was handled with more maturity and grace than anything Gothel could have done."

"Yes but that had been your-"

"And this one I just don't understand…Not _skinny _enough? I'm pretty sure you don't even weigh more than Pascal when you're soaking wet." That earned a snort of amusement from the princess.

"And I'm pretty sure that's impossible. He's a chameleon." And just like that Rapunzel found herself almost entirely at ease again. She never understood exactly how he was able to do it, but Eugene had a remarkable way of instantly making her feel better.

"I know it's not going to be easy, Blondie. For either of us. But as long as you'll have me…"

"Forever then?" She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before pulling back with an impish smile. Eugene fought to stop the ridiculous grin from spreading across his face, really he did. Rapunzel caught sight of it before he could mask the expression however and her eyes twinkled with delight. _Aww, what the hell. _As long as it made her happy. _And as long as there was no one else around to witness Flynn Rider getting soft. _After all, a reputation was all a man had.

"Forever it is, then. Now tell me," he said as he moved towards the forgotten bundle he had dumped on her bed, "have you ever read the tales of Flynnigan Rider?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened eagerly as she emphatically shook her head and crawled onto the bed. Eugene followed shortly after and only once they were situated against the headboard, or rather _he _was against the headboard and _she _was on his lap, did he crack open the book.

"Flynnigan Rider was a swashbuckling rogue…"


	4. Chapter 4

Truthfully, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter seeing as I'm finishing up at nearly 1 in the morning and I'm too lazy to go back and proofread – so please excuse any grammatical errors and the like!

I don't know where this idea came from really…and I'm more fond of the end than the beginning. But writing this I was given a few ideas for future chapters, so I guess I can't complain.

Once again thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They make me happy! Review please!

* * *

"Alright Eugene. What did you expect when you told her to stay put?" He groused to himself as he pushed his way through the crowd in search of a familiar head of brown pixie hair, mindful of the two champagne glasses in his hands. He didn't think he had been gone _that _long, though his trip to get them both a drink had been interrupted when the King had pulled him aside. Naturally he had to stop, eager as he had been to get back to Rapunzel's side. He was seriously regretting that decision now. How the _hell _was he going to tell the King he had lost his daughter?

"Eugene!" _Crisis averted…Thank God. _He only had enough time to try and juggle both glasses in one hand before Rapunzel crashed into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Whoa! Watch it, Blondie!" Champagne sloshed over the rim and onto the floor, just narrowly missing the train of her gown. That relief he had briefly felt when she called his name…Yea, that was gone now. It had been replaced by the sinking suspicion that she had gotten into something she shouldn't have.

"Rapunzel…"

"_Dance _with me Eugene!" She pulled back with a laugh to meet his eyes. Eugene groaned as he looked down at the woman in his arms. It appeared she had helped herself to a drink or two in his absence. As adorable as her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes were, he didn't think her parents would agree. Especially not during a ball held in her honor.

"Sir? Is the princess…alright?" A young boy hesitantly approached the pair, his eyes focused on the giggling girl in his arms. _Fantastic. _

"The princess is fine, why do you ask?" Eugene laughed nervously to cover the loud hiccup that sounded from the bundle in his arms. The absolute _last _thing he needed right now was her parents thinking he had gotten their daughter drunk. For once in his life he was completely innocent.

"She doesn't look fine…"

"Nothing a little sleep won't cure. Oh! Would you look at that?" The second the boy turned to look where he had been pointing, Eugene carelessly tossed the champagne glasses on a passing server's tray, scooped Rapunzel up into his arms and ran.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Okay so maybe it had been more than five minutes, but he really couldn't find a way to politely excuse himself from the King.

"_Eugene_! Where are we going?"

"_We _are going to get you sobered up." He kicked open the door to the palace gardens, relieved to find them completely deserted.

"It's cold out here."

"Should have thought of that before you decided to go and have one drink too many. What _were_ you drinking by the way?" He carefully put her down, frowning when he noticed her toes peeking out from the hem of her dress. Instinctively she curled them under as her bare feet met cool slate.

"I think it was, umm…Red. It was most definitely _red_." Rapunzel nodded in affirmation before she took a wobbly step backwards. Eugene quickly grabbed her arm before she could trip on the potted plant behind her.

"It was red…Wine?"

"_Yes! _That's it! That's what the man said it was." She grinned, completely oblivious to the scowl on his face. Eugene had never been a jealous man. It wasn't until Rapunzel had become next in line for the throne that he felt threatened by all the royal suitors. All of whom had been either far too young or far too old, and in Eugene's opinion only cared for the size of the dowry they would receive.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this…How many glasses did you have, Blondie?" She pursed her lips and scrunched her nose in concentration as Eugene could only assume she was counting in her head.

"Two? No, three. Or maybe four?"

"Oh boy." He let go of her arm to rub his temple and ease the headache he could feel coming on. "How is that even possible? I was only gone for _five _minutes, _ten_ max."

"I was _really _thirsty Eugene, and you were taking too long." This day was just _not _getting any easier for him.

"You're supposed to _sip _the wine. Not inhale it."

"Is that why my head feels all…_fuzzy_?"

"That is most definitely why- _what are you doing?_" Eugene dove forward to grab the wayward princess as she clambered onto the ledge of the fountain that sat in the center of the garden pavilion.

"I'm _fine _Eugene." She punctuated the statement with a slip and a squeal that quickly changed to laughter. She was, without a doubt, going to be the death of him. Even still he smiled and watched as she carefully eased herself down so she could sit. "Aren't you going to sit with me?" Rapunzel patted the spot next to her and looked up at him expectantly through bright, green eyes. He knew full well he should be taking her upstairs and tucking her in bed, away from the prying eyes of the guests. She made it damn near impossible to do what was right when she was looking at him like that.

"Just for a minute, then I'm taking you up to bed." She waved him off, already staring intently at the water cascading down from the top of the fountain. He did _not _like that gleam in her eyes.

"Rapunzel…Whatever you're thinking, don't do it." His warning fell on deaf ears and he watched in alarm as she leaned forward and reached a hand out, wiggling her fingers in an attempt to reach the water. Her depth perception way off, Rapunzel only had a moment to squeal as she leaned too far out and was sent tumbling head first into the fountain.

"Rapunzel!"

"Oh!" The princess sat up and sputtered, pushing hair out of her eyes as she sat in ten inches of water. He tried not to laugh. He even bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. But as she broke out into peals of startled laughter, Eugene threw back his head and laughed with her.

"I-I can't _believe _I just did that!" Rapunzel motioned to her gown, currently floating angelically around her in the water, before breaking off into a fit of giggles.

"I can. States of inebriation generally do not mix well with many activities. Such as lavish parties and admiring fountains. Something to keep in mind." He reached down and grabbed her crown, miraculously still intact after her fall, and offered her his free hand. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up, grimacing as she looked down at the dress that was now wrapped and tangled around her legs.

"These dresses are impossible." She muttered, kicking her legs and spraying water in Eugene's face in her attempts to get free.

"Hey, watch it. C'mere." She obliged and steadied herself with her hands on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her out of the fountain. And it was at that exact moment that Eugene realized just how transparent the fabric of her dress was when wet. _Aww, hell. _And he had been doing so well recently too.

"Eugene? You can let go of me now." Rapunzel murmured, the flush in her cheeks even more pronounced with the alcohol and added embarrassment.

"I'm not really sure I can do that, Blondie. Your ah…Your dress is-"

"My dress is?" She tried to look down between them but he had her pressed so tightly against his chest it was impossible to see much of anything.

"Your dress is leaving very little to the imagination right now. So if you don't mind I'll just carry you to your room."

"But I don't understa-" She sneezed, effectively erasing any doubt in his mind that she was going to get sick if he didn't get her upstairs and into a change of clothes.

"Alright, up you go."

"Eugene!" She gasped in protest as he grabbed her under the knees and scooped her up for the second time that night.

"I think this dress weighs more than you do." He grunted as he turned around and headed towards the palace, all the while trying his hardest not to look down at the dress. She wasn't making it any easier as she squirmed in his arms, though she looked decidedly worn out. Which could only mean that her buzz from the wine was slowly changing into that queasy feeling in the pit of your stomach when you drink too much.

"Eugene…"

"Yes, Blondie?" He made it to her room without even running into a servant and kicked open the door with the toe of his boot.

"I feel _terrible_." She moaned and rested her head against his chest as he fumbled his way towards the curtains and drew them back. The moon gave him just enough light to see where everything was as he made his way to her bed and gently sat her down on the end.

"I know you do. Maybe that will teach you not to guzzle something you don't know."

"Shut up." The threat was half-hearted as she watched him grab a nightgown from her wardrobe and make his way back to her. Funny, she didn't remember there being _two _Eugenes…although she wouldn't have complained if there really was.

"Big talk for a pretty little lady who's at the complete mercy of a thief, eh?"

"I trust you." The words stopped him cold, striking something like wonder and awe in his chest. She trusted him? It was something he had hoped and longed for, though hadn't expected. Even when she had given him back his satchel and the crown that ironically had been meant for her, trust never played a part in it. What was it she had said? _I'm not afraid anymore. Know what I mean? _

"Eugene?" She furrowed her brow and reached out to brush her fingers against his cheek. Her icy fingertips dragged him back to the present and he was reminded that she was still sitting there in a wet dress.

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her temple and ignoring the puzzlement on her face, set to the task of unlacing the back of her dress. He had gotten much better at releasing the knots, no longer having to resort to sharp objects to remove them. Eugene didn't say a word as he carefully slid the dress over her hips and down her legs, mindful of where he was looking. Somewhere in the back of his mind Flynn Rider was laughing at him – wondering when the hell he had ever passed an opportunity like this up. And the answer was simple, really. He valued her trust far too much to break it.

"Eugene." Rapunzel swallowed thickly as she self consciously crossed her arms over her chest, standing there in nothing but a slip that clung to her body like a second skin. Even in her hazy state of mind she had never been more aware of the man kneeling in front of her than she was now. Without even saying a word he was able to make her heart flutter and knees tremble in anticipation for something she couldn't name. Whatever it was Rapunzel knew without a doubt that with Eugene, it would be _fantastic_.

"Shh. Here, take that off before you freeze to death and slip this on." He handed her the nightgown and turned his back to her and suddenly she was back in her room on a very different day when he was slicing the laces off her dress. As her teeth began to chatter, Rapunzel quickly changed and informed him with a yawn that he could turn around again.

"Much better. Now climb in, up you go." He pulled back the sheets and waited until was snuggled in before tucking them around her. She stifled another yawn and blinked sleepily up at him, grateful that she was warm again and the nauseous feeling in her stomach had settled down slightly.

"Good night, princess."

"Stay with me?" She blurted as she reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He only hesitated for a moment before kicking off his boots and crawling under the covers next to her. As she wound herself around him, slipping one leg between his and slinging an arm over his waist, Eugene sighed contentedly.

"Hey Eugene?"

"Hmm?" He glanced down at the mop of still damp brown hair, her face buried in his chest.

"I love you."

"You'll hate me in the morning when you're introduced to my good friend the hangover." He snorted, though her sleepy confession warmed his heart. So _this _is what love felt like.

"Not possible." And within moments her breathing evened out and she was asleep. Eugene smiled and fondly kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Blondie."


	5. Chapter 5

This popped into my head almost immediately after finishing the last chapter and I couldn't rest until I got it on paper. As always, thank you for all the reviews! I wouldn't be writing if I didn't receive feedback!

Consider this an early New Years present :)

* * *

It was quick thinking and his amazing thief reflexes that found Eugene dangling precariously from Rapunzel's balcony shortly after dawn that morning. Realistically he realized he probably hadn't needed to actually propel himself over the railing when he heard the light rapping on the bedroom door. Self preservation instincts on the other hand filled him with the undying need to flee. He was the kingdom's most notorious thief and he was in the princess' bed. _Run_.

Only now, hanging as he was with the first rays of the rising sun warming his back, Eugene remembered that his criminal record had been pardoned and that he and the princess sleeping not twenty feet away were in a relationship of sorts. _It's complicated. _

"You are such a moron." He grumbled to himself as he tried to swing his lower half enough to catch his bare foot on the edge of the balcony (he had luckily had just enough time to kick his discarded boots from the night before under the bed). He froze as frantic murmuring could be heard from inside.

"Oh! You poor thing, you're burning up! I'll go fetch some herbs from the doctor."

Eugene waited impatiently for the click of the bedroom door as it shut before swinging both legs up and hoisted himself back onto the balcony. He ignored the ache in his arms and cautiously crept into the room just in case there was someone else there.

"Blondie?" There was no answer from the tiny bump curled up under the blankets. He moved quietly to the edge of the canopied bed and thought he could just barely make out the top of her head when a rather violent sneeze made him jump back.

"Rapunzel?"

"Eugene?" She rasped before breaking off into a fit of coughs. Without a second thought for himself he pulled down the covers and climbed in next to her. She struggled weakly against him as he took her in his arms but he merely shushed her and drew her closer.

"You're burning up. That's some fever you've got there." She leaned into the hand that brushed lightly against her fever dampened forehead. Her eyes, normally wide and a vibrant shade of green, were glassy and unfocused as she squinted up at him.

"Fever? Am I sick then?" The word felt strange and heavy on her tongue. Gothel had mentioned countless horrible diseases that consumed both the body and mind, a thought that terrified her to this day.

"Afraid so, Blondie." He was momentarily confused by the stark look of terror in her eyes as she clutched at his shirt.

"Am I," she swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat, "going to…_die_?" Her voice had dropped so low that Eugene had to strain to hear it.

"What? _No! No_, you are not going to die." He didn't even need to ask where she had gotten that idea. Almost immediately she sagged with relief and closed her eyes.  
"That's good."

"I'll say. What you've got is nothing more than the common cold. And possibly a lingering hangover. Nothing to worry about."

"I've never been sick before." She punctuated the statement with a particularly violent cough that shook her entire frame. Eugene winced in sympathy and murmured softly in her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Although he had never really thought much about the healing qualities her 70 feet of blonde hair had possessed, he had always just assumed it was being used to keep Gothel alive and heal minor bumps and bruises. That Rapunzel had never been prone to an illness as simple as the common cold was a curious thing.

"How long am I-" She was interrupted by the turning of the doorknob. They stared at each other for a moment in mute horror before Rapunzel lifted the sheets up, hissed something that sounded like "get down!", and Eugene found himself flat on his stomach with his nose pressed into Rapunzel's side. _This was so not going to work. _

"Your highness? I've brought something that will help bring your fever down."

"T-Thank you." Rapunzel squirmed as he shifted, his fingers hitting that very ticklish spot behind her knee. He filed that little tidbit away for later and focused on what was going on outside of the blanket.

"_Ugh_, this is _awful_!" The princess sputtered and he could have sworn he saw her toes curl under out of the corner of his eye.

"Would you like me to fluff your pillows for you?" Eugene's heart stopped as he heard the servant walk around the bed to the side he was currently hiding on. _Not good. Really really not good. _Rapunzel sprang up, clutching the covers under her chin with one hand while she tried to casually cover the outline of his body with her arm.

"No, no. That's really not necessary." Eugene wondered if she knew that in this position, her hand was currently resting on his backside. He was willing to bet she didn't.

"Your bed is looking a little lumpy I could just-"

"_No! _Really…I'm fine." For one disorienting moment Eugene couldn't see a damned thing as Rapunzel quite nearly dove over him and off the bed in her efforts to keep the palace servant from discovering exactly what, or _who _she was hiding.

"I-if you're sure then, your highness…" The poor girl mumbled a quick apology and Eugene breathed a sigh of relief, muffled by something warm and soft as he heard the door slam shut.

"_Eugene_!" Rapunzel hissed as she whipped back the blankets with such ferocity that for a moment he was afraid he was about to become reacquainted with her frying pan. Then he realized exactly where his face was buried. Oh. _Oh. _Somehow she had ended up half on top of him, one leg slung high up on his back while the arm locked around his neck was holding his head only inches below her heaving chest.

"You've kinda gotta let go of my head if you want me to move." He mumbled against the thin cotton of her nightgown, eliciting a squeal and earning a hard shove as the vibrations from his lips tickled the princess.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment, which was fine with Eugene because he had absolutely _no _idea what he could say. Aside from the innocent cuddling at night and the hand holding and hugs during the day, there was very little intimate contact between the two of them. It wasn't that he didn't _want _that sort of intimacy – Eugene Fitzherbert or not he was still a man with needs. It was that for the first time in his life, he had finally found _exactly _what he had been searching for – warmth, love, trust, and most importantly, he had found his way home. _Home_, by his definition was being right there in Rapunzel's arms, which were currently folded very tightly across her chest and didn't look all that inviting at the moment. She glared. He winced.

"Look, Blondie. It was an _accident_."

"I know that." She mumbled and averted her gaze to stare stubbornly at her hands. _Ah. So she's going to avoid me now. _Flynn Rider had been around women too long not to recognize the signs.

"Hey now. For what it's worth I enjoyed being that close to you."

"You did?" Her resolve crumbled as she turned to look at him incredulously, just as he had expected.

"Yea, now I know _exactly _where you're ticklish." He grinned devilishly when she gasped and pulled back, drawing her knees tightly to her chest.

"That's not _fair! _I'm sick!" She protested feebly and sunk down into the covers as he crawled towards her. Eugene chuckled as he hovered over her on his hands and knees, one arm on either side of her head.

"Gotcha." He murmured as he leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. She still had a fever, though whatever she had taken was making her eyelids heavy with the promise of sleep.

"You should rest now."

"But I'm," she yawned, "not tired."

"Riiiight." He chuckled as he slid back under the blankets and gently ran his hands through her hair. She gave a low hum of approval as she scooted closer, tilting her head into his caress.

"Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. Assuming there are no more surprise visits anyway."

"That _was _kinda funny." She laughed softly as she snuggled deeper into his chest with a sigh. Eugene waited until she was fast asleep before slipping out of her arms and tiptoeing to the door. He shivered as the cold tiles sent chills from his bare feet up to his spine. How Rapunzel ran around day in and day out without shoes was a mystery.

"Going somewhere, Rider?" _This is so not good. Not good at all. _Eugene slowly turned to face the King as he frantically tried to think of something to say.

"I was, uh, going to make Rapunzel some soup." He found it hard to lie when face to face with the King, so he opted for honesty instead.

"Oh? Going to the kitchen without anything on your feet? That hardly seems like a smart idea."

"Look, I can explain. Last night I put your daughter to bed because she had one too many glasses of wine. I lost track of time and fell asleep. When I woke up she was sick and I was too worried to leave." The King had an uncanny way of getting him to confess without even saying a word. _That must be why he's the king. _

"I believe you."

"I know it'll never – What?" Eugene blanched in confusion. He had been completely ready to defend himself and his actions. The King merely smiled knowingly.

"I know everything that goes on in my home, Rider. _Everything._"

"Y-yes Sir." He swallowed as the King walked past him and headed towards the stairs. He paused at the top and looked over his shoulder with mild curiosity.

"Are you coming?"

"Beg your pardon?" Eugene frowned, not quite sure how to read the twinkle in the King's eyes.

"You were going to make soup for my daughter, were you not? Come, take a walk with me."

"Right. Coming." Eugene looked once more at the princess' room before hurrying after the King. _If you weren't a princess worth waiting for, I don't think I'd be following your father to the kitchen where they keep the knives right now. _


	6. Chapter 6

I originally was just going to skip over the interaction between Eugene and the King, but a few of you expressed how much you wanted to see the interaction so…here it is! The King is somewhat of a challenge to write, mainly because he has no speaking parts during the length of the movie, so his character is open to interpretation. That being said, I imagine the King to be extremely witty and clever…I can't just let Eugene get away easy, can I? ;)

Also, I was browsing old concept art again and cringing at some of the previous storylines Disney had going – that sketch of the modern day Rapunzel/pizza delivery guy? I just died a little inside! It's amazing to think of what Tangled could have been…probably wouldn't have seen it 6 times then. And yea, I admit it! It paid to have a birthday/xmas/movie gift cards around the movie's release!

* * *

Eugene wasn't sure what was odder: that he was determined to make soup for Rapunzel even though he hadn't made anything in years, or that the King was in the kitchen with him watching his every move. The room had cleared out rather quickly following the King's order. He had thought of calling the staff back to whip something up for the sick princess, but quickly nixed that idea. For the first time ever Eugene wanted nothing more than to take care of someone other than himself.

"What is it you're making?" The King looked genuinely curious as he watched the thief rummage through the various leafy vegetables spread out on the counter.

"When the kids at the orphanage were sick, I used to make a really mean chicken and vegetable soup." He grabbed a stalk of celery and carefully began slicing. Without even looking up he could feel the weight of the King's stare.

"You lived in an orphanage?"

"Ah, yea." He felt his ears redden as an awkward silence filled the room. He had been so wrapped up with Rapunzel that he had forgotten no one aside from the princess knew of his life before Flynn Rider.

"It explains a lot, Rider."

"Eugene. My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." He cringed, the name still sounded foreign on his tongue after so many years. Although he didn't understand Rapunzel's persistence in calling him Eugene instead of Flynn, he was reluctant to deny her anything. Except maybe frying pans, chameleons, and red wine.

"And here I had thought my daughter had just made up some silly pet name for you."

_Ouch. _

"I jest," the King chuckled at the crestfallen look on his face. "The name Eugene speaks volumes as to the man you've become."

Now _that _Eugene hadn't been expecting. But if he were to truthfully assess his life before and after meeting Rapunzel, he knew he would see two vastly different men. Flynn Rider would _never _dote on a woman because she was sick. Hell, he wouldn't even be around long enough to catch a woman's _name_, let alone whatever illness she might have. And in the end it was the lost princess, the tiniest woman he had ever met, that had knocked him flat on his ass and outright outwitted him in his own game.

"Tell me, what is my daughter to you?" The question was so unexpected that Eugene's hand slipped, missing both his finger and carrot he was slicing by a narrow margin. The King seemed to find amusement in his discomfort as he smirked discretely behind his hand.

"Your daughter…She's, well…" And suddenly he wasn't so sure how to answer that question. How could he possibly even begin to describe what Rapunzel meant to him? He wasn't even sure he could put names to the strange stirrings in his chest let alone tell the King how he felt about his daughter.

"Surely you don't mean to tell me that your time with her meant nothing?"

"No! No…I'm just not good with this sort of thing." Eugene gave an aggravated sigh as he tossed the ingredients he had chopped into the boiling pot of water. The King said nothing as he watched the younger man and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Perhaps you need more time. Though I must warn you Fitzherbert, it would be wise to recognize what it is you are feeling sooner rather than later." Eugene swore he could see a calculating gleam in the King's eyes as he headed towards the door. _Now I know where Rapunzel gets it from. _

"And remember, I _always _know what goes on in my castle. Good night to you." And then he was gone, leaving Eugene alone to his thoughts as he stirred the last of the ingredients into the water. The King's parting words sent uneasy chills down his spine.

"Don't mess it up Rider and everything will be fine." With a reassuring nod Eugene set his mind to the task of making sure the soup was just perfect before ladling some into a bowl and heading back towards the princess' room.

Despite the brief time spent with the King, Eugene took it as a good sign that he hadn't been locked up regardless of Rapunzel's wishes. God knew they had a million reasons to throw him in a cell to rot and only one reason not to. Thankfully that one, bringing their daughter home, had been more than enough to outweigh the bad.

He reached the door to her room and knocked once just in case she was awake before slipping inside. Rapunzel was exactly how he had left her – curled up on her side, her lips parted rather adorably as she breathed in and out through her mouth. Eugene winced in sympathy as he placed the tray of soup down on her vanity as he listened to her raspy breathing.

"Psst, Blondie." He slowly eased himself onto the edge of the bed and brushed her hair, still damp with sweat, out of her eyes. She mumbled something incoherent in response as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets.

"I made you some soup." He tried again, this time gently shaking her shoulder. When he was rewarded with nothing more than a snore, which she would later deny because princesses _never _snored, Eugene slipped a hand behind her knee and wiggled his fingers. Rapunzel woke up with a shriek, her hand swinging so violently to the left that Eugene only had time to scrunch his eyes closed before her fist contacted with his jaw.

"Oh! Oh no! Eugene! I'm so sorry!" It took a while for the starbursts to go away, but once he could see again he met Rapunzel's anxious, albeit slightly bleary-eyed stare. _Has she been hanging out with Hookhand and the gang? She's got one nasty left hook. _

"S'alright Blondie. Now I know never to wake you up like that again." He rubbed the tender spot on his jaw with a wince. That was going to bruise nicely.

"What were you thinking?" She chided softly as she ran her fingers lightly over his swelling jaw. Eugene hummed low in his throat as her fingers moved up into his hair and massaged his scalp.

"I wasn't. Obviously. How are you feeling?" He pulled her hand away from his hair and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"A little better. My throat is still sore, but I think that's the worst of it."

"I've got something that I think'll help with that." Rapunzel watched curiously as he slid from the bed to grab something from the vanity. As the steaming bowl came into view and the faint smell of chicken filled her stuffy nose, she realized just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten much of anything the night before, having instead replaced food with wine – a mistake she was _never _going to repeat again.

"Is that soup?"

"Mmhmm. Open." He carefully blew on a spoonful of steaming broth before slowly moving it into her awaiting mouth. Rapunzel moaned in approval as she swallowed, the liquid soothing the ache in her throat.

"This is perfect."

"Thanks."

"You made this?" Her eyes widened as he slid another spoonful between her lips with a nod.

"Yup. Just a little something I used to whip up for the other kids at the orphanage." The weight of her stare made him shift uneasily as he made to ready another spoonful. Rapunzel covered his hand with her own and he froze, suddenly unsure. In that moment he felt utterly ridiculous and so far removed from his element that his heart tightened painfully in his chest. Coming to the palace with her had been a mistake. He was an outlaw, only just barely pardoned from death. And she was a princess, expected one day to rule the Kingdom of Corona. This was absurd. It was wrong.

And then she smiled. The grip in his chest eased and his body, which had been tensed and coiled and ready to spring, relaxed. Eugene swallowed the lump in his throat and offered her a small smile in return. _I don't know how you did it, Rider. But she genuinely cares for you. _

"Eugene? Is everything alright?" He realized belatedly that he had the spoon poised halfway between the bowl and her mouth.

"Everything is perfect." His voice wavered though, plagued by his own doubts. The meal was finished in silence and she was tucked back into bed before Eugene headed towards the door.

"You're not going to stay?" Her voice gave him pause, his hand gripping the handle. He knew if he turned around he wouldn't be able to leave, and with the King's words still spinning ominously in his head…

"Not tonight, Blondie. You should get some rest." Head bowed, he slipped from the room without waiting for a response and headed towards the stables.

* * *

Wow, I wasn't expecting the angsty turn of events. Fear not, there's a method to the madness! It's also become a strange habit of mine to write late at night for some reason, so I apologize once again for any mistakes.

Also, this will not be the last we see of the King :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in chapters, I had a bit of writer's block and spent the past week or so working. I struggled a bit with this chapter, though I think it ended alright. Once again I find that I enjoyed the second half more so than the first.

Thank you to each and every person that has reviewed and added this story to their favorites! I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for all the feedback. Also, many thanks to those that have pointed out any mistakes that I've missed (i.e. rouge instead of rogue – oops!).

Read and Review please! :)

* * *

He hated himself. Hated himself for turning around and leaving her there without a backwards glance. He knew without a doubt how she would have looked – absolutely ridiculous and incredibly small, tucked under mounds of covers in the middle of a bed that was far too large for a single person.

"What the hell am I _doing_?" With a groan he sank onto the floor of the stable, his back against the door to one of the stalls. He had come in here with every intention of commandeering a horse and…_and leaving? _Even _he _wasn't sure what he had been planning. Even if he did leave where could he possibly go? Eugene was pretty sure that he was only pardoned so long as he was on the princess' good side. And this, well, _this _would definitely take him off of it.

Eugene sighed as thunder rumbled in the near distance, the light rain that had just rolled in landing rhythmically on the roof. _Perfect. Suits my mood. _He had just barely finished the thought when the stable doors burst open with a bang. With a startled jump he glared at the white stallion that marched his way inside. Even dripping wet the horse carried himself with a no nonsense attitude and pride.

"Can't a guy get a little bit of privacy around here?" Max merely snorted and raised an eyebrow in response. "What?" Eugene crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"It's not like I was leaving or anything." He grumbled, though judging by the glare he was getting, Max didn't believe him. _And why should he believe an ex-thief?_ He ran a hand through his already tousled hair in frustration.

"It's just hard, Max." Now he knew he had lost it. He was talking to the horse. And scarily enough, Max seemed to understand and communicate back with him just fine.

_Oh?_

"She's the _princess_. And look at me, what have I got to offer her?" He gestured in disgust to his faded vest and mud stained boots.

_She loves you. _

"She loves everyone."

_You'll break her heart. _

"There'll be other suitors."

_…I'll kill you. _

Eugene paused then as Max lowered his head until they were eye to eye. _Well now if this isn't just creepy. _He patted the miffed horse on the head with a tired chuckle. Talking to a horse. What next?

"Eugene?" The muffled question was punctuated by a fit of coughs. Eugene jumped to his feet just as Rapunzel, barefoot and clad only in her nightgown and a blanket, appeared in the doorway.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing out here?" He swore as he grabbed her arms and tugged her quickly inside and out of the rain. The princess shivered, her bottom lip trembling as her teeth chattered. _She doesn't even look the slightest bit remorseful! _

"Max! Get me a blanket or something. Please." He tacked on the pleasantry as an afterthought when the horse pawed at the ground, agitated. Max spared the drenched girl a worried glance before moving off towards one of the stalls in search of something to keep her warm.

"Y-you left. I was worried." Rapunzel sniffled and brushed back the damp tendrils of hair that clung stubbornly to her forehead. Her eyes silently pleaded with him to talk to her.

"You're sick, you should be in bed resting. This," He motioned to her bare feet and the water dripping from her gown, "is not helping."

"But-"

"How did you even manage to sneak out? I'm going to have a talk with Max about the lack of palace security-"

"I would still be in bed if you hadn't been acting strange! I was looking for you!" She snapped, frustrated. She was tired of being treated like a child. Tired of being left behind. But more than that, she was terrified that Eugene was leaving her.

"Alright, you found me. See? Now, back to bed with you." He averted his gaze as he turned her towards the door, fully intent on marching her straight back through the rain and to her room – _where was that damn horse?_ – when she dug her heels into the floor.

"_No!_" The single world was said with more vehemence than he had ever heard from her. Rapunzel abruptly whirled around with a glare so severe whatever Eugene had been about to say died on his tongue.

"I am not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what you were doing in the stables. It's bad enough everyone else is tiptoeing around me, but I never even _dreamed _that I'd have to worry about that with you, Eugene."

"It's complicated, alright?" He snapped bitterly, though the anger was directed more at himself than it was at her. Max whickered softly as he approached with a wool blanket for the princess, his ears pressed low against his head in worry.

"Thanks, Max." Eugene sighed as he took the blanket and moved to wrap it around Rapunzel's shoulders. To his dismay she took a step back, arms still crossed tightly over her chest in defiance.

"Rapunzel…"

"No, Eugene. Not until you promise to talk to me first. And I mean _really _talk to me."

"Alright. Fine." With a defeated sigh he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. They both knew she was freezing, no matter how hard she tried to still her shivering, he could still feel her slight frame tremble from the cold.

"P-promise?"

"Yea. Let's get you inside."

* * *

An hour later Eugene found himself pacing restlessly back and forth in the princess' room as he waited for her to finish with her bath. She had been reluctant to leave him alone, only appeased when he solemnly promised that every five minutes he would reassure her he was still there.

"Eugene?"

"Still here, Blondie." He glanced around warily, half afraid any moment now someone was going to find him hovering near the bath chambers while the princess bathed. Any other time he may have found the idea pleasing, knowing there was little more than a few inches of wood and bath water separating him from Rapunzel.

"Okay, good. I'll be right out." Eugene paused in his pacing as the sound of water sloshing and the image that presented invaded his mind. _Really Rider? This isn't exactly the time to get all hot and bothered. _The sound of her bare feet slapping on the tile floor of the bathroom was the only warning he had to back away from the door before it was thrown open.

"You're still here." She sagged against the doorframe in relief, as if she hadn't thought he would keep his promise. Which was absurd because he had answered her only a moment ago. He ignored the painful twist in his gut that she hadn't trusted him and only nodded in response.

"Are you alright? You look a little red. Oh! Oh no, you're not sick too are you?" Her hands fluttered anxiously around his face before she pressed her palms to his cheeks, something the palace servant had explained helped gauge temperatures. He _did _feel a little warm.

"I'm fine. Really. You should really put some clothes on. You're going to get sick." He nodded his head towards the fluffy white towel wrapped haphazardly around her body, particularly the slit that gave him an ample view of her upper thigh…

"Yes, of course."

"I'm not going _anywhere. _Now go." He spun her around by the shoulders and gave her a little shove towards her wardrobe. She nodded sheepishly and grabbed a nightgown before ducking behind the changing screen in the corner.

He knew almost immediately that it had been a bad idea to wait in her room while she bathed and changed. A terrible, horrible idea that presented itself in the shadowed silhouette of Rapunzel on the screen as the towel dropped to her feet. _Aw, Hell. _Eugene watched with a dry mouth as she stretched her arms with the nightgown over her head, her back arched as she struggled to pull it down over her still damp skin. It was a torture he deserved, watching her wiggle her hips as she bent down to pull the hem of the gown down to her calves. He blinked, startled when her figure disappeared and she walked out from behind the screen fully clothed.

"Are you _sure _you're alright? You are _really _red-"

"I'm _fine._" He insisted, flopping onto the bed with a heavy sigh. She crawled up next to him with an expectant look, green eyes fixed intently on his as she waited.

"You can do so much better than this, Rapunzel."

"Better than what?" Her brows furrowed in honest confusion as she reached to nervously twirl a shortened piece of damp hair between her fingers. He was struck at once by her sheer innocence and again the overwhelming desire to confess everything he had ever done nearly consumed him.

"Than me. You can do better than me." He swallowed thickly as he watched understanding replace the puzzlement in her eyes.

"Eugene, is that really what all this is about?"

"It's _everything_ this is about. You're a princess, Blondie. In case you haven't noticed, I am – was – a wanted thief. I plundered, lied, and cheated. I've used women for my own selfish reasons…I'm no good for you." The truth hurt like hell, and he found himself wishing he was still just a wanted man and she was still just a girl in a tower. No crowns or castles or hierarchy – just a man and a woman of no great importance to anyone except each other.

"You're scared." Her murmur had him jerk his head back to look at her. He wasn't prepared for the sympathetic look on her face as she covered one of his hands with both of her own. It should have insulted him. He wasn't a weak man – he never had been. He'd survived for years alone and had never longed for more than the occasional woman to warm his bed. This one, _this one_ however had warmed his heart.

He opened his mouth to deny it but no words came out. So instead he closed his eyes and shook his head in defeat. "Yea. Yea I am. I'm terrified." His words brought him back to their night out on the water as they watched the lanterns light up the night sky. A night where everything had been perfect and life had been simple.

"And what has got the great Flynn Rider terrified?"

"I'm afraid that I'll lose you." The words slipped out before he could stop them. It was hard to admit the truth when he had spent so many years lying to himself – Flynnigan Rider, what a joke that had been.

"It's silly, isn't it?"

"What is?" He frowned, not finding anything about the situation the slightest bit funny.

"Us. We're both afraid of losing each other." She laughed softly as she entwined the fingers of her left hand with his right. He stared quietly down at them with a wry smile.

"Yea, I guess it is."

"You know what I think?" She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I think that we've got a lot to learn. There are lessons I'm dreading and stuffy old tutors with all their stupid rules. You have to learn not to slip extra desserts in your pockets at the table-"

"They're for the frog, I swear!"

"_And_ I need you. Not Flynn Rider, but Eugene Fitzherbert. Flynn Rider was the man that begrudgingly took me to see the lanterns so he could get his satchel with the stolen crown back." He winced but before he could respond she had silenced him with a single finger to his lips.

"Eugene Fitzherbert is the man that saved me from that tower. He's the man that I trusted enough to tell him about my hair. He's also the man that showed me just how wrong Gothel was about the world and took me all over the kingdom. He got me the best seat in the house to see the lanterns and when I had thought you left with the crown…You came back to the tower and you…You _died _for me." Rapunzel choked on the word as she looked up into Eugene's face, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He was speechless, unable to think of a single coherent thought aside from one – that she honestly cared for him.

"Rapunzel." He pulled her flush against him and buried his nose against her neck, inhaling deeply. The warm, comforting smell of flowers and something extra that was uniquely Rapunzel soothed the fear in his chest. If sunshine had a smell, surely this was it.

"Eugene." She sighed softly as her fingers wound into his hair. Eugene wasn't sure how long they remained like that until a sneeze made them both pull back. He chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly.

"You shouldn't have gone out in the rain like that. You're going to be sicker now, you know that right?"

"If it means that I stopped you from leaving, it was worth it." She smiled softly before pulling his lips down to meet hers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pascal, I think I've gone _mad_!" Rapunzel gasped out as she flung herself facedown on her bed. Pascal, slightly miffed that he had been dislodged from the pillow he had been sleeping on, chirruped in sympathy. She really didn't think it was fair to be cooped up in solitary confinement until she was feeling better. Although how her parents had even found out about her rendezvous in the rain she had no idea. Eugene on the other hand had muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "the king sees all" in response to her impending lock up.

It seemed downright silly to have two guards posted outside her door at all times. It also made it impossible to slip out to see Eugene at night when the palace was sleeping. The first two days it had been easy enough for her to forget that she wasn't allowed to leave her room – she could barely drag her aching body out of bed to take a bath, let alone think about escaping. She had cringed in horror upon seeing the dark bags under her red-rimmed eyes in the mirror. So in her opinion, not leaving her room had turned out to be a good thing after all, because she would have been absolutely mortified if Eugene had seen her like this.

On the third day she had felt and, with the help of a little rouge, _looked _well enough to try and venture out to see Eugene. However upon opening the door to see two guards staring inquisitively down their noses at her, Rapunzel mumbled something about wanting soup and she was sent back inside to wait while they roused the cook. She felt just terrible when a half hour later the chef yawned and presented her with a steaming bowl, which didn't even compare to the wonderful soup Eugene had made her.

The fourth day Rapunzel heard Eugene inquiring about her health and had been absolutely infuriated when they turned him away. Unfortunately begging, pleading, and eventually pulling the princess card resulted in nothing more than a few snickers.

Now, on her fifth day of being locked in her room, she was absolutely positive that she was _never _going to leave. The tiny niggling feeling that had started in the pit of her stomach days ago was now turning into full blown panic. The walls, which had seemed so bright and cheerful when she had first moved in, brought her back to a place she never wanted to revisit. Pascal, sensing her mounting distress, crawled onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I feel like I'm all alone again." Her voice cracked as the memories she had tried so hard to bury resurfaced. Mother brushing her hair as she was reprimanded for asking to go outside. Reading the same three books over and over again until she knew them cover to cover. All the lies and the secrets that she had been _stupid _not to notice before. Things that had she put two and two together sooner, she could have had _years _of her life back.

"Rapunzel? Hey, what are you doing?"

"Eu-Eugene?" She blinked in confusion at the large mahogany doors that were just inches away from her face. Funny, she didn't remember getting off her bed…Comforting hands gently took her by the shoulders and pulled her up and off her knees, spinning her around until she was staring at a familiar expanse of muscled chest.

"Are you alright?" His brows furrowed in concern, Eugene pulled her further into the room and away from the door. Dazed, she glanced over her shoulder where she had just been and then back at him.

"How did you get in?"

"Those guards have you locked up tighter than your crown. Lucky for you I'm skilled in the art of climbing towers, castles and such. Now, you mind telling me what you were doing over there?" He nodded his head in the general direction of the door he had found her kneeling in front of. Although he wouldn't admit it, it had shaken him up to see the utterly hopeless look on her face as she dug her nails into the door. Eugene, who had been planning his damsel's daring escape, hadn't been prepared for the forlorn look in her eyes.

"You _climbed _in? Eugene! That's dangerous!"

"Shh! Do you want them to throw me out?"

"Of course not! These past few days have just been _horrible_!" Rapunzel threw her hands up in frustration – a feeling Eugene had learned all too well these last few days. In his opinion the guards had taken their position a little _too _seriously. The girl had been locked in a tower for years and what do they do? Lock her in her room. All with good intentions he was sure, but that didn't really do much to ease the princess' frazzled nerves. It was like ripping a band-aid off a wound that hadn't completely healed yet.

"I had a feeling you were losing your mind in here. Which is why _we_ are leaving."

"Leaving? Where are we going? How?" The skeptical look in her eyes contradicted the wide grin on her face.

"Thief." He quipped before taking her hand and tugging her towards the balcony. Rapunzel looked at the rope tied to the railing warily.

"It's perfectly safe. Watch." Eugene grinned and before she could blink, grabbed the rope and propelled himself over the side. The princess sucked in a startled breath and raced to peer over the side, chiding herself when she saw Eugene was already more than halfway to the ground. Max, she noted with a smile, was pawing eagerly at the ground – his back laden with various baskets and blankets that piqued her curiosity.

"You comin' Blondie?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" She bit her lip in uncertainty and glanced over her shoulder. Pascal had positioned himself in the middle of the doorway, motioning with his tail towards the rope. Rapunzel swallowed thickly as she crept closer to the edge. _It's like your first time leaving the tower again, you can do this! _Only without the safety net and security of her longer hair.

"Don't you trust me?" Eugene was waiting with his hands on his hips directly beneath the rope.

"Yes, but-"

"If you fall, I'll catch you. Promise." He grinned cheekily and held his arms out. With a snort Rapunzel carefully climbed over the railing and clutched the rope in a white knuckled grip. Oddly enough she felt more uneasy than she had when she had been using her hair to get around. As she slowly eased herself down, she was surprised by the rush of adrenaline that had her heart thumping wildly against her ribcage. It was comparable only to her escape from the tower and Eugene's kisses – both of which did funny things to her insides.

"Almost there. Just a little further." He coached as she continued her descent, admiring the view of her behind as she wiggled her way down the rope.

"Princess!" The bellow, which sounded from somewhere within her bedroom, was so unexpected that Rapunzel's hands slipped from the rope with a shriek of surprise as she fell.

"Gotcha!" Eugene caught her easily within his arms, spinning her around towards Max without missing a beat. Unable to speak around her heart in her throat, Rapunzel glowered up at him, irate.

"I told you this was a bad idea. They'll never let me out again!" She groaned into his chest as she heard the frantic footfalls above them. No doubt whoever had come to check on her had heard her yelp.

"Y-your majesty! What are you-"

"I'll only be borrowing her for a couple of hours. Scout's honor." Eugene flashed his most charming grin as he set the princess down on her feet and grabbed the basket and blankets from Max's back.

"But she's supposed to be _resting_!" The maid's protests were ignored and she could only watch while the thief gave Rapunzel a boost up to sit astride the stallion.

"That is _not _the proper way for a lady to ride a horse!"

"Eugene…" She tugged self consciously at her dress, trying to untangle the fabric from around her thighs and pull it down over her knees.

"Don't listen to her, you ready?"

"Yes, but-" He didn't wait for her to finish the sentence, slapping Max twice on the rump (the stallion was _not _happy) to move him forward. Once away from the panicked shouting of her maid, Rapunzel took the time to eye Eugene carefully. He was awfully cheerful, whistling quietly as he walked alongside her and Max.

"Where are we going?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise now will it?" He drawled lazily, eyeing the tantalizing view of her exposed legs from the corner of his eye. So what if the maid was right and this wasn't the proper way for a lady to sit. He was quite enjoying it.

"A surprise?" She blinked, perplexed.

"Yup. Now sit back and enjoy the change of scenery."

* * *

**AN: **Oh, what a blah ending! I struggled with this chapter and I'm not entirely sure why. First I intended it to be longer, but I've been so busy that I settled on cutting it off here so I can at least post something for you guys. I promise the next chapter will be better.

As always, thank you all for your wonderful feedback! Reviews are love!


End file.
